Abu Bakaar
|gender = Male |affiliation = |movie = Iron Man |comic = Iron Man: Security Measures Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! |status = Unknown |actor = Sayed Badreya}} Abu Bakaar was a member of the Ten Rings who worked with Raza to organize the Kidnapping of Tony Stark in order to force Stark to recreate the Jericho missile. However shortly after Stark escaped, Bakaar was confronted by Iron Man during a raid in Gulmira, during which Bakaar was left to the mercy of the villagers. Biography Kidnapping of Tony Stark Recreating the Jericho Missile Abu Bakaar was a member of the terrorist group called the Ten Rings who detained Tony Stark in an effort to make him build new weapons for them. Bakaar was the main contact for Stark while Ho Yinsen worked as his translator; Bakaar ordered Stark to build them a version of the Jericho missile. When Stark refused, Bakaar had him tortured until he agreed to help them. Eventually, Raza took over Bakaar's role as Stark's contact.Iron Man Confronted by Iron Man Bakaar was among the militants working for the Ten Rings in Gulmira, the small Afghan region that was home to Ho Yinsen. Bakaar led a group of the insurgents that were killing and trucking people out of the region when Iron Man arrived in his newly constructed Mark III Suit. Iron Man killed many of the Ten Ring members there, but left Bakaar alive, turning him over instead to the mercies of the residents of Gulmira. Personality Abu Bakaar showed himself to be brutal, sadistic, and apathetic in his goals. He showed himself to lack any empathy for innocent people, attempting to kill a father because he embraced his son in Gulmira. He shows great loyalty to Raza and followed any order given to him, going as far to have Tony Stark tortured. In addition, he shows himself to be manipulative, trying to persuade Stark to make the missile, and guaranteeing him freedom once he was done. When Stark attacked the Ten Rings in Gulmira, he hid away and was calling in reinforcements, showing himself to be cowardly. Equipment Weapons *' w/ ': Abu wielded the assault rifle with an under-barrel shotgun after Tony Stark's kidnapping, where he aims the weapon at the latter's head during the ransom video. *' ': Created by Stark Industries, the sidearm is carried by Bakaar in his holster during his time at the base. Facilities *'Ten Rings Base': Bakaar resided in the Ten Rings base in Afghanistan with his commander, Raza. Bakaar stayed at the base to also force Tony Stark and Ho Yinsen to create them a Jericho missile from Stark Industries parts. After Stark refused to make him a missile, he had him tortured and gave the reigns over to Raza of the base. Relationships Allies *Ten Rings **Mandarin - Leader **Raza † - Commander **Omar † **Ahmed † Enemies *Ho Yinsen † - Former Hostage *Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Former Hostage References Category:Iron Man (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Ten Rings Operatives Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Villains